ATEEZ
| hangul = 에이티즈 | origin = Seoul, South Korea | genres = Pop | debut = October 24, 2018 December 4, 2019 | years = 2018–present | label = KQ Entertainment RCA Records Soompi: ATEEZ Confirmed To Have Signed With RCA Records Nippon Columbia | current = * Seonghwa * Hongjoong * Yunho * Yeosang * San * Mingi * Wooyoung * Jongho | fandom = ATINY (ATEEZ + Destiny)Allkpop: Rookie Boy Group ATEEZ Chooses Their Official Fanclub Name | associated = | website = KR: JP: | sns = }}ATEEZ (에이티즈) is an eight-member boy group under KQ Entertainment. They debuted on October 24, 2018 with the mini album Treasure EP.1 : All To Zero. Members Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Treasure EP.Fin : All To Action (2019) Mini albums * Treasure EP.1 : All To Zero (2018) * Treasure EP.2 : Zero To One (2019) * Treasure EP.3 : One To All (2019) * Treasure Epilogue : Action To Answer (2020) Remix albums * Treasure EP.Extra : Shift The Map (Remixx!) (2019) 'Japanese' Studio albums * Treasure EP.Extra : Shift The Map (2019) Mini albums * Treasure EP. Map To Answer (2020) Concerts * The Expedition Tour (2019) * ATEEZ World Tour The Fellowship: Map The Treasure (2020) Filmography Reality shows * Code Name Is: ATEEZ (Mnet, 2018) * ATEEZ Wanted (Youtube, 2019) * ATEEZ Treasure Map (Mnet, 2019) Awards and nominations Gallery ATEEZ Treasure Ep.1 All To Zero group promo photo.png|''Treasure EP.1 : All To Zero'' ATEEZ Treasure EP.2 Zero to One performance video poster.png|''Treasure EP.2 : Zero To One'' (1) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.2 Zero To One group title poster.png|''Treasure EP.2 : Zero To One'' (2) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.2 Zero To One group concept photo.png|''Treasure EP.2 : Zero To One'' (3) ATEEZ Treasure EP.2 Zero to One ATEEZ VS ATEEZ teaser photo 1.png|''Treasure EP.2 : Zero To One'' (4) ATEEZ Treasure EP.2 Zero to One ATEEZ VS ATEEZ teaser photo 2.png|''Treasure EP.2 : Zero To One'' (5) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.3 One To All group concept photo 1.png|''Treasure EP.3 : One To All'' (1) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.3 One To All concept photo 1.png|''Treasure EP.3 : One To All'' (2) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.3 One To All group concept photo 3.png|''Treasure EP.3 : One To All'' (3) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.3 One To All group title poster (1).png|''Treasure EP.3 : One To All'' (4) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.3 One To All group title poster (2).png|''Treasure EP.3 : One To All'' (5) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.Fin All To Action concept photo 1.png|''Treasure EP.Fin : All To Action'' (1) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.Fin All To Action concept photo 2.png|''Treasure EP.Fin : All To Action'' (2) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.Fin All To Action concept photo 3.png|''Treasure EP.Fin : All To Action'' (3) ATEEZ Treasure Ep.Fin All To Action concept photo 4.png|''Treasure EP.Fin : All To Action'' (4) ATEEZ Treasure EP.Extra Shift The Map group promo photo.png|''Treasure EP.Extra : Shift The Map'' ATEEZ Treasure Epilogue Action To Answer group concept photo.png|''Treasure Epilogue : Action To Answer'' References Official links * Website * Facebook * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter * V Live * YouTube ;Japan * Website * Twitter es:Ateez ru:ATEEZ Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2018 debuts Category:KQ Entertainment Category:ATEEZ